Sailor Moon In The Real World
by hbk1987
Summary: A new and interesting story about what it might be like if sailor moon was brung into the real world, but still with their powers and personalities.
1. Chapter 1 A New World, A Real World

Pluto Time Stop.... Huh what happened, Mina cried as they drifted into a plane of nothingness. Humm, my attack must have ripped the fabric of space time and we are drifting umong many dimensions, explained Setsuna. O..K. So what does that mean Serena stuttered. Just as Setsuna was going to explain, Raye interrupted, It means were gonna end up in another dimension meatball head. Whats the matter Raye, you are just like this because im prettier than you, Serena stated. Will you two stop the quarrelling, Amara shouted at the two of them, making them jump back in horror. Just as soon as this happened each one of them landed head first on the ground. KLUMPF. Well, said a de-transformed Serena, where are we. Ami pulled out her computer, according to this, 21st century England, Rugby to be precise. Ami.. Serena interrupted as usual. What she replied? You should look in a mirror. Here borrow mine said Michelle. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, my hair is blue. Errrrr, im not the only one. Hmmmm replied Setsuna. I can understand how we got here, but not the hair, before Serena could even make a comment. Michelle immediately replied, can we get some hair dye real soon, this is really bad for my looks. I don't mind replied Amara! I know but I don't really fancy walking round looking like a party popper. The rest looked away cringing from the joke(tear drop situation).  
  
They headed down the road having a few interesting looks from the surrounding people. Isnt it unusual how most of these people are in their teens, commented Ami. Isnt it unusual how you have blue hair, joked Mina. Will you stop it with the hair, said Setsuna tediously much to the surprise of the others. The main thing is that we get some kind of record in this world and mainly some money, said Setsuna as she stated the facts. I guess shes right was the main thought in most peoples minds. As luna followed them down the street she noticed a tear drop in Serena's eye. Whats wrong Serena she asked concerned. I left my teddy bear at home, WHHHHAAAAAAAA. Luna and the others cringed and Raye just shook her head in bemusement. Amara almost laughed but kept it in. The figure of a small blondish woman appeared in front of them asking while they were here. A confused look surrounded them all until one person interrupted. They are with me and Emily. We are touring them round the school as these two seemed to know them.  
  
  
  
Oh the woman replied, well just make sure you get that anthology into me on Monday Ben. Ok he replied unwillingly. Who are you asked Setsuna, and why did you help us added Serena? Well im Ben and this is Emily, who replied konnichiwa. As they were introduced, they explained they new who they were and Setsuna explained the whole story. And you must be Hotaru, Ben commented to his favourite anime character. Yes, she replied not quite sure why he asked but guessed she would drop it in a conversation at a later point. Emily felt very tempted to smack him round the head but she resisted in case Serena decided to try attacking her with her lunch box telling her not to be mean. He turned round once again and walked gradually towards the bus lane with the group talking to Hotaru along the way. 


	2. Chapter 2 Whats Next

As they reached the town centre it was decided widely that they should go to get something to eat and drink from town and try and figure out exactly what to do next. All of them had to go into The Bakers Oven although as skanky as it was, it's the only place they could all sit together. Well, the first thing is I will have to use my time stop attack and use a bank computer to create an account with, well.. a lot of money in it for us all explained Setsuna Ahhhhh... Would there be enough to buy that cute big teddy bear over there, Serena squealed. "TEARDROPS", uhh, they all shook their heads at the same time. What???? replied Serena. Never, mind so we need to get the money, birth certificates and records, schools and finally jobs, explained Setsuna. And don't forget hair dye, interrupted Ami and Michelle!!! And hair dye, answered Setsuna.  
  
A trip to the bank and town hall was the first thing on their list. Setsuna used her Time Stop attack and did what was necessary in the region of about 20million. The rest of them went to Wilkinson's for some hair dye. Ami chose a light chestnut brown, while Setsuna chose a dark brown and Michelle chose a blonde colour with highlights. All this happened while Amara was next door in GAME playing the racing games. Ami, Michelle and Setsuna came out with hair dye, Amara with an X-BOX, and finally Serena with the pink fluffy teddy she saw earlier. The others cringed as she hugged it. The next thing they did was Ben phoned home while Emily got bored and went home to her transformer brother, CRINGE. Setsuna, Amara and Michelle set off to buy 2 houses, they thought it was best considering how many people were going to be living in this new world. Serena, Hotaru, Ben and the others set off for new school uniform for them. Luckily they were all in the same school, Ashlawn and Ami and Rei were to be in the same class as Ben, yippee for him. Serena, Lita and Mina were in different classes whereas Hotaru would be 2 years under them. After this they all met up in the centre of town, although Rugby wasn't a very big town there was a defined clock in the centre with the shopping centre which unsurprisingly was called the Clock Towers. Purposely the newly bought houses were located in Brownsover for the main fact they would be near there new found friends, Ben and Emily's houses. Amara and Michelle were going to be in one house with Mina, Serena and Lita while Setsuna would be next door with Hotaru, Rei and Ami. Both were 4 bedroom houses. At first they were all a little uneasy having to buy furniture in one go and get used to such new surroundings. Most upset were the 5 inner scouts not having parents around, but Hotaru always thought of Setsuna, Amara and Michelle as her parents. Ben came with them at first to help them get used to the new area and settle in. It was decided that Chinese would be the meal of that night. Unfortunately one bed wasn't delivered as it wouldn't be available till the next day so Ben offered the spare room out to the person who wanted it. Hotaru accepted but they ended up spending the most of the night talking and Ben told Hotaru about all the things she wanted to know about her new home and what the school was liked. He explained all the people he knew at school and how dangerous and the stupid acts of Kamran. She giggled at the stories and got a good real impression of him. And after the picture of him he showed her she nearly laughed so loud that she nearly woke the whole house up. By the next morning he met them all at the bus stop and he introduced them to all the people and friends he knew on the bus. He also introduced them to William although he believed that he may have regretted it. As they pulled up to the school gates Ben and Emily introduced them to the rest of the people they knew at school including Safa who called them all pretty and Emma who waved her magic wand and frightened some of them. Ben took Hotaru to form who luckily was the same of Rosario's. They got chatting as he walked back to his form with Emily, Ami and Mina. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Black Caped Figure

As they approached form Ben looked over his shoulder to see a long dark cape in lined with a red trimming disappear round a corner. He ignored this although puzzled, entered the room. Ami and Mina sat down next to him on the 2nd to end bench while Emily, as normally turned around to the same desk, but on the other side. Still the idea of this dark figure interested him, he only suspected one person, tuxedo mask. But how could this be. He didn't come through the time warp, as he was not present at the battle. Could he be contacting us telepathically? What would he want? Ben was determined to come to the bottom of this. He explained what happened to Ami, Mina and Emily as they walked to Maths, they were also confused but interested at the idea of tuxedo mask being here. Maths was tedious for all of them; this was except for Ami of course. She was, well a whiz at maths, and most other subject. Ben found her quite intriguing. He found her to be mature in her own way, that she was a person whom you could have an intelligent conversation with. This was the sort of person he got on with. Emily could get on with most people who weren't to egotistic or bigheaded. She was quite patient with people she could tolerate and was quite respectable of others beliefs and views. As the math class droned on and finally finished to all there relief they left for the second lesson, which happened to be chemistry. Serena and Lita were in the other class. Out of the window of the science door they could see and hear a small explosion which was later found out to be a flask Serena blew up by mixing the wrong chemicals. They sniggered but got back to work. As Mina looked up from her desk out of the corner of her eye she saw a black cape disappear just as quickly as it appeared in the science lobby. It was gone before she could turn around to tell anyone. Later during break, the friends met up outside the bike sheds near the music rooms. Serena said she also saw, as she said "Mamochan". Anyway nothing could be done now as Serena munched into a packet of crisps. Mina, who was always looking out for others had prepared tea in a flask earlier and they went and sat down in the dining room and drank it to help it warmed them up. It happened to be just before the Xmas hols and they were quite thankful that the cold weather in the early mornings wouldn't have to be bared for long. Most thankful for this was Serena who wasn't exactly the best person at waking up in the mornings. Hotaru was adapting well into her classes. She became good friends with Rosario, a nice person Ben was good friends with. Although she was getting on well, he could not help checking up on her to make sure she was ok. He wasn't quite sure why he liked Hotaru. He knew that she was, well in the anime and was his favourite character but... Well I guess he felt some sort of responsibility for her. He enjoyed spending time with her, talking to her. Him and Emma( his girlfriend) were invited to Michelle and Amara's place for dinner that night. Setsuna had picked them up from school after doing the shopping and went back to their place. Ben enjoyed the décor of both houses. They both had their own unique appearance. The table in the living room was quite large and adequate to fit all the people around for eating. Emma had to leave soon after the dinner, it was getting late, about 10pm, Ben was about to go home but they offered for him to stay that night. He was quite happy to. He stayed at Setsuna's house. They had a spare room there. And the purple, which was his favourite colour was most distinguishable in that room.  
  
As the morning broke they all woke up tired of course. Serena quite unwilling to get up had to be forced out of bed. It took almost all of them to get her out of bed. It ended up having to but cold ice cubes down her back. YEEOOUUUWCCCCHHHH.... That's cold, screamed Serena as loud as possible. Gees, why don't you scream a bit louder the people down the road didn't quite hear, replied Rei. As they reached the bus stop, meeting Emily they were discussing what to do during the weekend. Nobody could quite decide but it was agreed in the end to go clothes shopping. After all thay did have a lot of money now. As the bus pulled up they were able to get out of the cold weather onto a still cold but warmer bus. 


End file.
